


Fairy!verse

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animation, Community: Drawesome, Crack, Fairies, Fanart, Fantasy, Frogs, M/M, Traditional Media, drawtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which John and Rodney are fairies.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	1. Delicate Fairy John

**Author's Note:**

> Several pics created for Drawesome's Drawtober 2020. I've chapterized them into one work.

Drawtober prompt: Delicate.  
Notes: Pen and waterproof ink drawing, coloured with Ecoline inks, Kuretake gold paint on the wings and a gouache background. Fairy John riding a dandelion seed.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/290f/z39izc4f6wnlucuzg.jpg)


	2. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy!Rodney, a magician and alchemist. He's got a plan and it involves fairy!John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawtober prompt: Alchemy.  
> Notes: Fineliners, and waterproof inks for the painting.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e8cf/h5ocptdadfmoggwzg.jpg)


	3. Cozy Autumn Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawtober prompt: Cozy  
> Notes: Pentel brushpen and fineliner drawing, acrylic inks for the colouring.

"Watch it with that foot, flyboy, you almost spilled my coffee!"

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a73b/7236wleycp29nbazg.jpg)

  
  



	4. Puddlejumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John taking Rodney for a ride on his puddlejumper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawtober prompt: wet.   
> Medium: Fineliner drawing, ink and gouache for colouring, finished digitally.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f7f7/902q3q7g1gg0jv0zg.jpg)

  
  



	5. Fluttering Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them are much good at saying how they feel, but they can show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawesome's Drawtober - the prompt was intimate.  
> A digital drawing this time, as scanning artworks then making them into an animation was beyond me. Also, apologies for my crappy animation skills - I can never be bothered drawing more than a couple of frames.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0a93/9r7f2b6yr8gb6w9zg.jpg)

click through for full size


	6. Battle Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Rodney and Ronon on a quest to rescue the fairy queen, Teyla, captured by the evil Wraith. Their wings are magically folded away, for the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the last day of Drawesome's Drawtober challenge - the prompt was crow.  
> Medium: fineliner drawing, coloured with acrylic inks.  
> The last, for now anyway, of my Fairy!verse pics.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/06f7/v3nlxkz0jp7zafszg.jpg)


End file.
